Melodías del Pasado Sound Horizon Kingdom
by Hiver Laurant
Summary: Pequeña compilación de recuerdos de los héroes del Sound Horizon Kingdom antes de que sus vidas fueran arrastradas a la vorágine de dolor y tragedia que le espera. Ambientado en el mundo del Oráculo de la Vida. Capítulo I: Ein Wiegenlied Glück an Ihren Fingerspitzen / Una canción de cuna Felicidad al alcance de la mano


Todos los niños -grandes, chicos, ricos, pobres, altos bajos...- tenían un objeto adorado y no había excepciones. Todos gozaban con un objeto que aunque nimio, les traía recuerdos para toda la vida: una muñeca, una pelota, un aro, un dibujo, alguna prenda, quizás alimentos como manzanas, pasteles... hasta una piedra de algún color o textura extravagante -o simple en algunos casos- era merecedora de amor y de algún sitial, de algún lugar donde el niño pudiera sentir que era el mayor tesoro del mundo. Uno que ante el jurado y re-jurado mejor amigo era sencillamente el santo grial y cuyo secreto debía guardar hasta la muerte. Porque detrás del objeto había una preciada memoria que se gatillaba al momento de tener el objeto en sus manos: una pequeña aventura, el color de los ojos de mamá, la textura de las manos de papá, una fantasía que fue creada al momento de hallarle forma a las nubes, el primer amigo...

Sí, todos los niños tenían uno.

Pero claro, no todos lo encontraban al mismo tiempo. Había unos que desde la cuna incluso ya tenían su objeto como si prácticamente fueran criados juntos... otros, sencillamente eran más difíciles: año tras año y aún así no había nada a lo cual conectar el corazón.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, Tettere von Fürst, del Principado de Anhalt-Zerbst no era la excepción.

Con cuatro años y un hambre del mundo, no podía estarse quieto en un solo sitio; sencillamente era esa necesidad imperiosa de sentirse libre como todo niño: jugar, saltar, correr, andar por la tierra, por el pasto, caerse, tropezar y más importante aún, levantarse. Era esa edad donde tener compañeros, otros niños con los cuales jugar era menesterosa, era urgente y no podía ser desatendido... Sin embargo, al realidad era completamente diferente. Desde los tres años había comenzado clases con tutores que le habían enseñado a leer -inclusive estaba atrasado, sus hermanos habían terminado hace dos meses y a él le quedaban tres más para poder decirle a sus padres que por fin "había aprendido a leer"-. Para él, tener cuatro años y siete meses no era tarea fácil, y mucho menos cuando desde edad tan temprana ya había conocido alguien que le echara tierra a las alas. Protocolo, etiqueta, modales, aritmética básica, lectura, idiomas, y muchas cosas más que eran complicadas de digerir para su mente infantil que no preguntaba el "¿Cómo?" sino el "¿Por qué?".

Había tenido suerte. Si no fuese porque a los tres años con cinco meses se arrojó a los pies de su madre a rogar que no le llevaran a otra casa noble y que lo criasen lejos, hubiese terminado volviendo a ver a sus padres al cumplir los ocho años. No se negaba que su padre no estuviera contento con la situación, pero secretamente la reina estaba complacida -no lo iba a mostrar de todas formas- pero el cariño era expresado a oleadas cuando el Rey les daba las espaldas.

La reina Agnes de Brandemburg-Stendal sabía en el fondo de su corazón que la mente de su trillizo menor se rebelaba a veces, y realmente le costaba horrores el mundo cuando le escuchaba llorar preguntando el por qué fue arrastrado sin compasión cuando intentó jugar con los hijos de los plebeyos. Siempre había sido esa mujer de bellas facciones pero duro actuar en lo que respectaba a su rol de madre y lo que esperaban de ella en la realeza. No temía cuando debía ser dura con sus tres hijos, y mucho menos cuando era obligada socialmente a soltarlos y hacerles valer por sí mismos. Si había algo a lo qué temer, dentro de su enamorado y esperanzado corazón, era a la mirada desaprobatoria y decepcionada de Alberto II de Anhalt-Zerbst.

La vida de la realeza era dura, y el pequeño Tettere lo sabía. Röten y Bläuen simplemente lo dejaban ser, ellos no ponían peros al maestro y en general les gustaban esas apreciaciones tan benévolas que aumentaban su ego en comparación al menor. Éste por no ser menos, se ponía a la par, pero al final del día, en lugar de estudiar la lección se ponía a imaginar aventuras sonriendo para sí mismo cuando llegaba el momento de dormir. Al menos podía ser el caballero de plateada armadura de los cuentos que montaba a su bella princesa en el corcel después de haberla rescatado de la torre o del feroz dragón que la atormentaba día y noche.

Sí, en su sueños al menos se permitía ser libre, aún cuando no hubiese sido capaz de tener la voluntad de oponerse a la férrea mano de su padre.

Pero aparte de eso, no sentía apego hacia nada más. No tenía aquello que lo hacía sentir seguro por las noches, adolescía de algo que realmente le llenara el pecho y le hiciera sentir realmente dichoso cuando lo viera. Tenía a su madre y a su padre, y los amaba como a nadie; tenía a sus hermanos, al fiel Frank, el jefe de los mayordomos y al menos tenía a su tutor. Pero quería algo que le hiciera sentir único, algo como la espada de madera de Röten, o el pequeño pañuelo bordado de Bläuen que le hiciera sentir dueño de algo... No quería seguir sintiéndose despojado de algo que dijera "Éste soy yo".

Y sin embargo, no podía encontrarlo. Había buscado de todo dentro de lo que sus correrías y los límites de su reducido mundo le permitían. Nada.

Era lo que le tenía más distraído y somnoliento en ésos últimos días. Rudolph, el joven maestro que le enseñó cómo escribir su nombre en una caligrafía decente estaba más que preocupado cuando veía que Tettere se pasaba las horas de estudio mirando por la ventana y aparentemente inmerso en algún tipo de debate interno donde nadie más tenía cabida, aún para interrumpirlo. O cuando de improviso hacía un nido con los brazos y cual avecilla se acurrucaba en medio de éstos para dormitar una siesta que muchas veces estaba bastante adelantada. Al charlar con Frank acerca del tema -pues era el que estaba a cargo de cuidar y hacer dormir al trío real de sol a sol- notó que éste también estaba preocupado, y ninguno podía tener una respuesta decente ante tan preocupante comportamiento. Ciertamente, los preocupados debían ser sus padres... pero dejando eso de lado, eran sólo niños. Con ello en mente, debía indagar qué estaba pasando y reuniendo todo el valor del que fue capaz, consultó a la reina acerca de qué sucedía.

Esa noche, como de costumbre, Tettere no podía conciliar el sueño. Se removía sin cesar, hundido entre las sábanas de su gran cama y mirando con desdén infinito a los cortinajes adosados al dosel que se removían con el viento de una ventana abierta. Aún recordaba el fuerte tirón de orejas y el golpe de la vara de Rudolph en el dorso de sus pequeñas manos cuando amenazó con llorar de frustración ante algo... No quería ponerse a llorar en esos momentos; quería ser fuerte y demostrarle a su papá que era tan bueno como lo eran sus hermanos.

Pero la soledad podía más que él y se sentó en la cama, con la mirada desorientada, incapaz de fijarse en un punto en concreto. Sus manos infantiles se aferraron a las sábanas y se quedó sentado por unos segundos. Sentía pasos como de costumbre, pero no sintió cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Hijo?

La voz de su madre le sacó de su ensimismamiento y su carita infantil mutó en un gesto abochornado e indeciso cuando vio aparecer su rubia cabellera y sus dulces pero firmes manos atravesar los cortinajes para ubicarlo. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y él bajó la mirada cuando sintió sus cerúleos ojos posarse en su persona.

—Rudolph me dijo que no te estás sintiendo bien últimamente, ¿Es eso cierto?

—...

—Tettere...

—Sí, madre. Es cierto.

Agnes llevó una dubitativa mano a la rubia cabellera de su hijo y la acarició con suavidad. Se sentía tan extraño quitarse el papel de reina y ser madre por tan solo unos momentos.

—¿Puedo saber el por qué?

—... Vas a enojarte, madre...

—...Te prometo que no lo haré, pero exijo la verdad, hijo.

—... No tengo nada...

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con esa pequeña frase de su hijo, y esperó unos segundos para ver si había algo que siguiera a esa frase.

—B-Bläuen tiene su pañuelo... el que bordaste... Röten tiene el juguete de papá... Ellos se divierten...

Sabía que a pesar de que estaban tratando a sus hijos como jóvenes y que estaban metiendo mucha información en sus cabezas, no pudo evitar enternecerse al oír esas frases de pocas palabras de los niños de su edad. En parte le agradaba y en parte le aterraba; le gustaba ver que su hijo mantenía esa inocencia y chispa de vitalidad, pero por otro lado le preocupaba que nunca estuviera a la par de sus hermanos con respecto a conocimiento y que se quedara atrás por "inmadurez"(*). Sin dejar de acariciar sus hebras, de pronto tuvo una idea y con un gesto le hizo esperar.

La bata de seda y terciopelo de púrpura real que se arremolinaba en torno a sus piernas le dio la idea de que usaba un vestido y por breves instantes se preguntó si su mamá había sido de esas princesas de los cuentos y si su padre había sido el héroe que venció a mil dragones para salvarla. En eso se entretenía al pensar, y ya había imaginado la mitad de la aventura cuando su madre volvió y cargando una cajita entre sus manos.

—Éste, es un regalo muy preciado para mí, hijo. Era de mi madre y a ella se la regaló el mismo Emperador de nuestro Reino(*), y es algo que cuando niña atesoraba mucho... yo no podía dormir sin ésto por las noches...

—¿Madre?

—Quiero que lo tengas tú ahora, Tettere. Cuídalo mucho, ¿Sí?... Te daré mi pequeño tesoro, pero con una condición.

Los ojos infantiles del pequeño se iluminaron cuando vio la cajita de madera, pues automáticamente su fuero interno dijo "regalo". Asintiendo repetidas veces, emocionado, sólo quería que su madre dijera la última parte.

—Ésto lo guardaremos como un secreto... ni a tu padre se lo hemos de decir ¿De acuerdo?

—Ja, Mutter!

El secreto de la misteriosa cajita era que cuando Agnes la abrió y giró una pequeña llavecita, una música gentil y melodiosa invadió los oídos del pequeño príncipe, maravillándose de que un objeto así pudiera hacer sonidos tan bellos y dulces. Sonriendo ambos, la madre dejó la caja cerca de su hijo y éste se acomodó para dormir, arrullándose con la canción de cuna que lentamente le arrastró hacia tierras lejanas.

Después de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad; las clases siguieron su rumbo y los años pasaron... las tragedias azotaron el feudo, las guerras menores y mayores amenazaban en el horizonte con manifestarse, muchas veces realmente aconteciendo y acometiendo con furia al reino de su padre... pero los días pasaban tranquilos en la mente del príncipe que de algún modo se las arreglaba para ser feliz a su modo.

Claro está que, cuando se sentía solo, nostálgico y necesitaba sentir la compañía que nunca pudo tener de forma física o sentimental como él quería cuando era niño... volvía a palacio y rebuscaba entre unas tablas viejas del suelo, extrayendo una cajita que parecer rústico... pero que al abrirse, lo trasladaban a esos bellos años, cuando vivir no parecía algo tan difícil.

Todos los niños tienen un objeto atesorado, y todos los adultos fueron niños alguna vez.  
>Sólo que hay adultos que perdieron ese "objeto" que tenía una parte de su confianza y corazón dentro de ellos... otros, simplemente lo guardan con cariño, recordando el pasado con una sonrisa y dejando el presente y sus tormentas para descansar en el dulce prado de las memorias.<p>

-

(*) En éste caso, hablamos de Revo.

Dentro de cada mundo de fantasía hay leyes que se deben respetar, eso es claro. Sin embargo, no hay que olvidarse que ésto es fantasía, así que por favor, no escriban en los comentarios cosas como "las cajas musicales se crearon en el siglo XIX"; eso ya lo sé, lo investigué... pero explíquenme cómo el fandom hace que Elef y Halloween Night puedan tener un almuerzo totalmente común y corriente siendo que uno es de A.C y el otro D.C. Ojo, que ésto no es un Mundo Literario Cotidiano... que a mi me guste ambientarlo con cosas de historia es mi forma de escribir. Gracias.

(*)Ah, y como explicación, a medida que pasan los años, los niños y su evolución cambian de forma drástica en el ámbito educacional. En la Antigua Grecia los varones eran considerados adultos a los 12 años, totalmente aptos para aceptar el mundo y ser maduros. En la Edad media, los investigadores concluyen a los 14. Yo me guío por la fecha de 1328, y si sacamos las cuentas a los 4 años, para poder ser un adulto integral a los catorce, siendo realeza ya deberías ser capaz de tener una lectura fluida y manejar dos o tres de las operaciones básicas, algo de geometría e inicios de equitación con introducción al arte de la espada -como mínimo-.


End file.
